Promise
by KH777
Summary: Collab with Robin Logan! Worried to burden his friends and be considered weak, Yoichi tries to hide an injury he sustained from Yu, though it doesn't last long.


This is a _Seraph of the End_ fan fiction. This is a collaboration done by Robin Logan and I. It was done through a text role play with me playing as Yoichi and she playing as Yu.

To say the small brunette was exhausted would be an understatement. He had been hurt a bit in the last battle they had fought and was resolved not to tell anyone. Not only because he didn't want to burden them, but because what if they thought he was weak? The time he had shot at his friends wasn't about to leave his mind anytime soon. Even though he had ultimately, defeated the monster, someone could really have been hurt! He still felt awful about it...

As he and his roommate and best friend, Yuichiro Hyakuya, entered their room, he felt just about ready to collapse.

Oblivious to this, Yu spoke with a grin on his face. "That sure was brutal, huh, Yoichi?"

"Uh... Yeah, totally." Yoichi murmured out lamely, as he headed for the bathroom to change and dress his side. Unfortunately, as soon as he closed the door, a bit of water residue on the floor caused him to trip and fall with a huge CRASH.

"Hey, are you okay!?" Yu quickly asked, worried, and opening the bathroom door and running in, fearing for the worst.

"...I..." Yoichi mumbled. He wanted to tell him that he was alright, but now that he was on the floor, he was getting dizzy. Despite the lightness in his head, he refused to pass out now and worry him more than he already was. He couldn't really hide his injury after all, Yu was bound to get closer and find out. "...I'll be okay..." _I think..._ His mind filled in.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Did you get hurt when you fell?" Yu asked, getting on his knees beside Yoichi.

"No... I didn't want you to worry..." Yoichi muttered, pulling back his cloak a bit to show his side. He assumed it was just better to show him, since it was pretty obvious he was going to find out in a matter of minutes or even seconds.

Yu gasped at the wound. "Idiot! You should've said something! You shouldn't care about worrying me or not. What if you got killed or something?!"

"I'm sorry..." Yoichi apologized, not quite sure what to say. "I didn't realize... it was that bad."

Yu sighed, trying to keep his anger in check. "It's fine. I'm just...worried. Here, let me get the bandages for you." He stood up, looking around for some bandages in the cabinets.

Frowning at himself, he realized that Yu was right. He really should have told someone. Though, he supposed it didn't matter now since he had been found out so soon. Still, he had to know something. "...Yu? You don't think I'm weak do you...?"

Yu paused at what he was doing, taken aback by the question. Then he turned around to face Yoichi. "What? Of course I don't. I mean, if you were _really_ weak, you wouldn't last a chance against the vamps. But you fight well."

"Oh good..." Yoichi smiled. "...I was worried since none of you were hurt... and I was."

Yu rolled his eyes. "Everyone gets hurt. It doesn't make you weak. So don't worry about it." He told Yoichi, turning back to the cabinets and grabbing some medical supplies, before sitting back down next to Yoichi.

"Thank you, Yu..." Yoichi said, genuinely grateful for his help and kind words.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Yu mumbled, blushing slightly as he began bandaging Yoichi's wound.

Wincing a little, Yoichi felt the lightheadedness return and he thought he would actually pass out. He didn't want too, but the urge was becoming overwhelming. "...I'm... tired..." Yoichi muttered as he tried to hold on to consciousness but was failing.

"Yoichi...ugh, wish you just said something sooner...just stay strong, okay?" Yu told him.

"I don't... know if... I can..." He muttered, already half-way to the realm of sleep.

"Don't know if you can what!? Don't go weak on me now! Stay awake..." Yu whispered.

"...I-I'm... sorry..." Yoichi apologized before his eyes slid closed.

"Stay awake, Yoichi!" Yu exclaimed on deaf ears.

His wound wasn't severe enough to kill him, but it was enough to make him pass out. Yoichi's breaths grew more even as his features relaxed, he just couldn't take the burden of staying awake anymore, especially since he felt safe with Yu by his side.

After Yu was done bandaging his wound, he carefully carried Yoichi to his bed and laid him down. Though he now realized Yoichi was going to be okay, he was still worried for him, and decided he would sit by his bedside while he waited for him to wake up, often standing back up to pace.

Several hours passed and Yoichi was beginning to stir. Feeling considerably better than he did before, he began to open his eyes slightly as his consciousness returned to him. "Mmn... Yu?"

"Oh, Yoichi you're finally awake!" Yu exclaimed, his pacing coming to a halt as he turned to Yoichi. "How do you feel?"

"I feel better." Yoichi smiled, more awake now. "Have you been with me this whole time?"

"Uh...yeah, I was...just in case you needed something when you woke up." Yu mumbled awkwardly.

Yoichi couldn't help but smile wider at that. He was so thankful to have him here. "Thank you. I feel fine I think." He weakly attempted to sit up, but his arms were still feeling pretty weak.

"Don't push yourself, okay?" Yu told him, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Okay, I'll be careful." Yoichi assured, leaning against the bed frame to hold his weight.

Yu sighed. "Listen, next time you get injured in battle, tell us, okay? Don't try to hide it."

"Okay, I won't." Yoichi promised. "You wouldn't do that either, right Yu?"

"Of course not," Yu promised.

Once again, Yoichi smiled, happy to have such a great friend by his side. He wondered why he had ever thought it was a good idea to hide such a thing from him.

 _Fin_


End file.
